The Sorting Hat's Decision
by BLundquist98
Summary: My heart was pounding as walked towards the stool. This is it. This is when I get sorted.


Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my story! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of J.K. Rowling's other characters :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Sorting Hat's Decision<strong>

Every time I tried to fathom what has happened to me in the last twenty-four hours I have no explanation and just can't grasp the fact that I'm a wizard, but I guess that's what makes it so much fun.

As we entered the school I was amazed even further, if that could be possible. The portraits were like live videos captured in a frame, the staircases moved and shifted when students least expected. Ghosts that were said not to exist talked and laughed as realistically as any person possibly could.

I was beginning to lose the difference of what was real and what was fiction, and I loved every second of it. The past hours were the most entertaining moments of my life and I made a decision that I would never go back to the Dursleys', if I could help it.

The older students were ushering us down the hallway and we came to a stair landing. There stood an older woman in a witch's hat, expression stern her mouth only a thin line. Following her, she led us down more corridors leading us to a vast room. Inside hundreds of students were lined up at either side of a table, all eyes on us as we followed the professor to the front of the room.

Towards the front, a table stretched out horizontally overlooking the students. Seated there were all the professors. My eyes paused looking at each one briefly, trying to guess what they would be like. When I glanced at a man with jet black hair and cold dark eyes staring right at me, my forehead exploded in pain. I let out a gasp. Ron and Hermione asked if I was alright, and I quickly reassured them only to find his attention had shifted to something else.

They followed my gaze giving me questioning looks. I then looked at the person seated at the middle of the table. He was fairly old and had a beard long and as white as cotton. I recognized him as Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts who was on the card in my candy box.

Dumbledore looked at me through his half-moon spectacles and I thought he winked and in an instant it was gone, so I came to the conclusion that I must have imagined it.

The professor who led us in stated herself as professor McGonagall. She brought out an object that looked like an old brown witch hat. Setting it on the stool she stepped aside. "This is the sorting hat. It decides what house you will remain in for the next seven years...now it will sing a song."

I looked around and saw all the other first years looking around questioningly just as I was. How could a hat sing? That was all I managed to think before the hat erupted in song.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone erupted in applause. I smiled and felt _happy_. How ordinary the feeling is, at least for anyone but me.

I was starting to get nervous as Professor McGonagall picked off the names one by one. I was hoping more than anything not to be in Slytherin. From what Ron told me, the people who occupy the house would fit in with the Dursleys just fine.

"Hermione Granger!" called Professor McGonagall. She walked up and sat on the stool letting the hat be placed on her bushy brown hair.

She looked eager and nervous, and I hoped that we would be in the same house no matter how bossy she may seem.

_"Ah, right, then. Hmm, right. Okay. GRYFFINDOR!"_

A smile lit up her whole face as she leaped of the stool and headed to the clapping table to the right of me.

She cast a happy glance at me and I smiled back. I hope I'm as lucky as her. The names were called and called. I was so nervous and anxious I just wanted the professor to call my name so I could get it over with.

Just when I thought I could wait no longer Professor McGonagall called out, "Harry Potter?" Instantly, as if a switch had been flipped, the whole room became silent. Everyone was watching me as I walked towards the worn hat.

Some people whispered to each other and pointed. I kept thinking, why were they pointing at me, was there something wrong? Suddenly I wanted to disappear almost as bad as I didn't want to be in Slytherin.

I slowly sat on the stool as the professor lowered the hat on my head.

"Hmm difficult, very difficult plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...so where shall I put you?"

All I could think was _Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin. _Every ounce of me pleaded and yearned it wouldn't happen.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the hat. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that...

Oh no, he was going to choose Slytherin. Well, if I had to be in the house I'll never be like that wretched Malfoy, or any of the others. I swear on that.

I'm sorry, but I think you will be best in …GRYFFINDOR!"

Within seconds my whole face was lit up with joy. Even if I wanted to stop smiling I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. I slid off the chair and managed at glance at Professor Dumbledore in time to see him raise his glass in a small gesture. I felt even more elated and nodded in return.

The table on the far right exploded in cheers. They all welcomed me with pats on the back and heartfelt handshakes as I sat down next to Hermione, and for once in my life I actually felt like I belonged somewhere.


End file.
